


【SEOJO｜松鼠貓】雨

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 架空背景
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	【SEOJO｜松鼠貓】雨

金英助知道現在是七月，震耳欲聾的大雨並不是為了他的多愁善感而下。  
他和李抒澔只不過是剛好在梅雨季分手了。

隨著落雨節節攀升的濕氣一點一點侵蝕金英助的淚腺，沉重、悶熱、濡濕，才讓他不小心哭出來了。  
如果不是李抒澔頭也不回地走了，金英助才不會哭。那個人明明反悔過那麼多次，「分手」的註釋都要被他們竄改成「短暫分開」，是被弟弟們嘲笑的孽緣、是黏黏糊糊的胡鬧情侶。

可是已經過去一個月了，李抒澔還是沒有消息。社群動態靜悄悄的、無論發了打了多少字送到他們KakaoTalk的聊天室，金英助訊息旁的數字一卻一直沒有消失，更不要說是打過去的未接聽電話了。  
金英助不明白。若是以前的話，李抒澔耐不住金英助的撒嬌纏人，聊天室會傳來「你在哪？」的簡短回應。

不見了。不見了。

窗外雨聲猛烈地爆炸，穿透金英助的全罩式耳機，把音樂弄得模糊。金英助不得已摘下耳機，走到窗邊，當他把手放在半敞開的窗緣上，他透過紗窗望見樓下的人行道。

五顏六色的傘頂被紗窗網狀切成一塊一塊，行人們好似不敢走得太匆促，深怕濺起腳下水花。這是金英助每天都要經過的街，沒什麼好看的，但此刻的他移不開視線。

金英助看見有一次暴雨下、和李抒澔刻苦地共撐一把傘回家的某夜。  
「我不是和哥說了、今天的降雨機率是百分之百嗎？為什麼不帶傘？」李抒澔在嘩啦水聲中大喊。  
「因為今天早上天氣很好嘛。」金英助不痛不癢地笑著說。他抱緊李抒澔的肩膀，但儘管兩人依偎得再緊，也敵不過強風夾帶的雨水，衣服全濕透了。  
「好吧……！等等，走慢一點！鞋子都濕了！」

好不容易到了金英助的租屋處，筋疲力盡的李抒澔看到金英助踏進小小的屋簷下，確認他不會再被雨淋到，便準備要道別。  
「等一下。」金英助握住李抒澔的手腕，甜甜的雙眼望著他。  
「要親我才能走。跟平常一樣。」  
「……現在嗎？」李抒澔稍微看了下四周，傾盆的大雨、接踵而過的路人，怎麼看都不像是適合接吻的時候。「很多人會看到的。」  
「拜託啦。」金英助重新走回傘下，和李抒澔面對面，沾滿雨水的雙手搭在他的腰上，無疑是在耍賴。「大家都在撐傘，沒有人會注意我們。」  
「啊，真是的。」

金英助最享受這種時候了。答應了金英助的任性，一邊抱怨、一邊吻上來的李抒澔，嘴角分明就在偷笑。他騙不過金英助的。

窗戶被「唰」地一聲關上，雨聲稍微減弱了點，但依舊鍥而不捨地拍打金英助的視線。

要是再握緊一點就好了。  
要是再更厚臉皮地堅持一下就好了。

和金英助寫下的歌詞不同，這些沒有相見的日子裡，他並沒有時時刻刻想著李抒澔正在做什麼、想要吃什麼，比起那個，他還是更常煩惱自己的晚餐該吃什麼。也許金英助是不擅長煩惱這些，畢竟李抒澔總是會在幾天後帶著他煮的地獄料理來見金英助。

但現在是下雨天，李抒澔大概會打電話叫外送吧？  
一定是那樣的。每逢雨天，他們就不想要出去玩，而是輪流到對方家裡看電影、打遊戲、聽彼此的日常小事，或是做一些成年人的事情。

一定是這樣的。李抒澔沒有出門，沒有回應，是因為正在下雨。他只是在家躲雨罷了。

金英助用袖口抹乾臉頰上的淚。他又忘記帶傘了。  
等雨停了，待他停止哭泣了，李抒澔就會回到他身邊了。那些和雨水一樣冰冷發寒的道別與道歉，那毫無音訊的手機號碼，那已轉移陣地的社群帳號，不過是李抒澔的口是心非啊。金英助抽泣著，向灰暗的天空祈願。對吧，對吧？


End file.
